The Purgation of Lylat
by Roktoof
Summary: When duty calls for the Primaris Marines, then it's time to rise. Admiral Spire and his newly acquired Exterminatus Fleet must aid the ever-vigilant but newly powerful Astartes into purging a system where animal-like Xenos wander alike. Will they fail, or triumph as ever? R&R, ya gitz, da Primariz Mahreenz is comin! Rated M for WARHAMMER!


_"Who is this?"_

 _"Inquisitor Dreyfus, Spire."_

 _"How did you-"_

 _"No need for intros. I am here to make it short to you."_

 _"What do you need of me Inquisitor?"_

 _"I need you to assist the Primaris Astartes, in their discovery in a xeno system called Lylat."_

 _"Why should I assist those who had proven themselves against countless masses of heretics? They have proven their courage, valor and strength even in the face of overwhelming odds."_

 _"It is imperative that you should Admiral. I have given you command of an Exterminatus fleet that will serve as a last resort should they fail. And also, you are to destroy the xeno mercenary team known as Star Fox."_

 _"What is this Star Fox?"_

 _"The most powerfully adequate mercenary team in the Lylat System. They are otherwise known for their superiority in air and space combat. They often worked with the Cornerian Army as emergencies should the latter itself fail miserably, which they often do."_

 _"Cowardly incompetent xenos! Relying on others to fight rather than do it themselves! And what of this Star Wolf?"_

 _"They are the rivals of Star Fox, and rarely work with them temporarily as allies. They often take on the Star Fox in aerial combat, but have never succeeded."_

 _"And should I take out both even if they will or will not cooperate?"_

 _"Yes Admiral, you shall."_

Admiral Spire and his newly acquired fleet (composed of 20 Cruisers, 10 Grand Cruisers and 5 Battleships), having met up with the Primaris Space Marine fleet (composed of only 5 Battle Barges and 15 Strike Cruisers), then began receiving contact with them.

" _This is Captain Magnus of the 6th Company aboard the Battle Barge Revelation. Who is this?"_

 _"Captain Magnus, this is Admiral Spire, of the Exterminatus Fleet, aboard the Emperor's Wings. We are here as ordered by the Inquisition to assist you."_

 _"Your assistance is unwanted Admiral, but necessary. Lord Commander Guilliman has ordered us to explore a faraway system known as the Lylat System. Giving that, the system itself is useful in colonization."_

 _"What shall we do?"_

 _"You will provide as last resort shall we fail in invasion. Remember, the Emperor protects!"_

 _"Affirmative sir. The Emperor protects."_

 _"Ready your drive Admiral. We make for the Warp to Lylat."_

 _"Affirmative."_

Spire then yelled out "Prepare WARP JUMP!"

then both fleets then entered for the Warp with full haste.

 **6 hours later...**

Both the Exterminatus fleet and the Space Marine fleet then arrived immediately in the Lylat System, just away in high orbit of Corneria.

 _"Welcome Admiral, to Lylat!"_

Spire then looked at Corneria with impression. The planet reminded him of Cadia, just before it was destroyed.

 _"Shall we prepare landfall of your forces my lord?"_

 _"No, you are to provide orbital support while I prepare my ground forces."_

 _"Understood Captain. After you."_

 _"Remember that the Emperor protects, Admiral."_

 _"Yes my lord."_

Magnus then ordered. "Brothers, we make ready! Get to the drop pods!"

Many of the Cornerians (even the Star Fox team) were then awed to see meteorites falling from the sky.

But as Falco, Slippy, Fox and Krystal went in a bit closer they realized something...

 _Those were not meteorites._

 _"Fox! These things aren't meteorites, they're some kind of drop pods! I think we're being invaded!"_

 _"No shit, Slippy! Krystal, with me! Falco, stay here with Slippy and keep an eye out on whatever's coming out of those things!"_

Both Fox and Krystal throttled away, hoping to report it to their old friend, General Peppy Hare.

Captain Magnus dropped first with a squad of Primaris Intercessors (one armed with a Melta and one armed with a Heavy Bolter), led by a Primaris Lieutenant.

They suddenly encountered animal-like creatures that reminded them much of the animals they had on Holy Terra, before it they were all driven to extinction before the Third Millennium.

"Brother-Lieutenant!"

Suddenly, armored xenos with laser guns raised at the Primaris Astartes, telling them to stay calm, as they were proceeding to arrest them, the officers were slowly approaching them.

"Yes Captain!"

Magnus prepared his Power Sword at the ready, then as the officers were closing in...

the Primaris Captain stepped close and slashed at them, slicing off their heads.

"PURGE THESE XENOS!"

"Affirmative Brother Captain! Brothers, destroy these creatures!" the Primaris Lieutenant said, raising his Bolt Pistol at the xenos firing at them frantically.

The Intercessor squad then opened fire, as the one with the heavy bolter did his job well firing at a wall of xenos forming a wall of plastic shields and laser guns, but their laser bolts did nothing to harm the Primaris Marines, as they only pinged off or bounced away at the armors.

Many drop pods then crashed to the sky, revealing more Primaris Space Marines, a squad of about 5 Primaris Inceptors jumped in the sky and crashed on the army barricade aided by a convoy, their Stormbolters rained fire on the xeno soldiers taking cover while firing at them, clearing the way for the dozen Aggressors punching away any xeno engaging them in close quarters or shooting anyone in range of their wrist mounted guns. A battalion of four dozen Cornerian Landmasters fired wildly at the incoming Primaris Marines, at least nearly killing one of them.

"Brother Sergeant!" Magnus called out the Aggressor Sergeant

"Yes Brother Captain?"

"Xeno armor has wounded one of our battle brothers! Take out that armored division!"

"Yes Captain! Brothers, advance, we crush the xeno armored!"

A Cornerian APC was firing wildly at the marching Primaris Marines, only to be blasted off by a lance of lascannon fire.

Another battalion of tanks and heavy armored then engaged the Astraeus Super-heavy tank flanked with an entourage of about 6 Repulsor Tanks.

 _"YES captain! Brothers, advance forward! We must crush xeno armor barring our way!"_

 _"SLIPPY! HOW'S THE SITUATION?!"_

 _"Not good Fox! There's a bunch of blue robots invading the city! The Cornerian army's getting battered out there!"_

 _"Help them out the best you can then! Me and Krystal will be back to you in just 4 minutes!"_

 _"Just hurry up! We can't last much longer here!"_

 _"FOX! Those giants are tearing up the army here!"_

 _"That's why we have to help them."_

"Incoming brothers! Enemy aircraft incoming!"

The Arwings' Smart Bombs were launched overhead, but...

 ***BOOM!***

did mostly little to glance or even damage the thick, hardened armor of the Primaris Astartes, as their armor saved and soaked up the damages without leaving a single dent or puncture on every Power Armor.

"Damn their air support! All guns, open fire on them!"

As a result, the Primaris heavy bolter and lascannon fired at the Arwings, with little to harder effect, as lascannon fire punctured Krystal's G-Diffuser, cracked up Falco's cockpit and shot Fox in the leg in a luck of armor penetration, while leaving Slippy with his laser cannons damaged.

Krystal took about 19 shots in her Arwing.

Fox took 23 shots in his Arwing and screamed out when a bolter shell pierced his leg.

Falco took abot 18 shots in his Arwing, a dozen of them punctured his wings while 6 of them cracked the cockpit, leaving him limited visibility

Slippy took about 16 shots and 4 lascannon blasts in his Arwing, all of them damaged his laser cannon.

 _"Oh God. Fox! Fox, you okay?!"_ Krystal shouted out worried that her boyfriend was shot in the leg.

 _"Yeah Krys, I'm okay. Shit, this hurts bad."_

 _"Hey buddy, you mind?! We're losing ground!"_

 _"I can see that Falco! We're not leaving till those civilians get outta here!"_

 _"But Fox, there's too many of these things! They're not even falling back in just one inch!"_

 _"Which is why we have to get outta here Slippy! Everyone, on me! We have to give time for the old hare to get everyone outta here!"_

"Mutant, xeno, heretic, ALL SHALL FEAR US!"

"NO MERCY! NO RESPITE!"

"CHARGE!"

Many of the Primaris Marines shouted out in a large war cry then charged at the Cornerian xenos, firing accurately at every xeno possible, with every of them locked in melee since they used Combat Knifes should they ran out of ammo. A knife toting Intercessor slit a Cornerian dog's neck and then stabbed another trying to grab him in the neck, then tossed him down in a snapmare and stabbed his head. A Cornerian ineffectively swung his laser gun at a Hellraiser's head, only to anger the giant as the latter blasted him away in one plasma bolt. A Primaris Dreadnought grabbed two Cornerian wolves, cracked their backs and slammed them both in the ground. A Primaris Lieutenant blocked a weak hit from a Cornerian then blew his brains off, then another coming at him with a bayonet by thrusting his Chainsword at the alien's chest, leaving out ichor and severed body matter. A Primaris Apothecary finished off a kneeling, weakened Cornerian by pointing his Absolvor Bolt Pistol at the alien's head and pulled the trigger, leaving blood and brain matter. A Primaris Chaplain swung his Crozious Arcanum at an unsuspecting Cornerian busy firing at his battle brothers, killing the xeno by massive blunt force trauma. A Primaris Librarian managed to use ESP to grab 10 Cornerians surrounding him then crushed them all to death, leaving blood and flesh splattered. An Inceptor landed at a trio of Cornerians, actually crushing them to death, then fired his Plasma Pistol at an aiming Cornerian wolf, killing the latter then threw off another Cornerian jumping at him then crushed his head with one stomp.

"FALL BACK! CORNERIA IS LOST! FALL BACK!"

With that order said, every surviving Cornerian retreated.

* * *

 _"Alright, you heard the old man. Let's get outta here."_

 _"But Fox-"_

 _"No buts Slip. There's nothing we can do now."_

 _"Okay, boss."_

* * *

 **AND DAT'S 'OW YA MAKE A INTRO YA GITZ! OH, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS N' A 'APPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
